


saoirse a bheith acu

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eggs, Experimental Style, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Gen, Transitional Spaces, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Scéal faoin basilisk.
Kudos: 2
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	saoirse a bheith acu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [freedom to hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314512) by [OldEmeraldEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye). 



tá a saol te agus codladh agus líonann sí an domhan ar fad.

codlaíonn sí agus codlaíonn sí agus déanann sí brionglóidí codlata

codlaíonn sí agus líonann sí níos mó ná an domhan

brúitear uirthi, agus sí chuige, agus is anagal an brú

an dara craiceann lasmuigh agus laistigh de, forleathnú uirthi féin

casann sí uaidh, ach níl aon bhealach ann di casadh uirthi. 

agus fós caithfidh sí bogadh 

ní féidir léi - caithfidh sí - agus rinne sí 

briseann sí an domhan, agus itheann sí

an crua a domhan bhlaosc, an bog agus te

tá braistintí nua ag an domhan nua a fhaigheann sí 

fuar agus múscail agus ní líonann sí é.


End file.
